1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to workpiece holders for use with machine tools and relates in particular to a removable chuck jaw having a tapered dovetail connection for locking engagement with an adjustable jaw holder.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Chuck jaws for use on machine tools such as latches, CNC machines, and the like have been available for many years and have taken numerous configurations. Although these prior chuck jaws have performed satisfactorily, there is always an ongoing need for a simpler, stronger, more accurate and less expensive design. A particular need exists for such a chuck jaw known as a soft jaw.
Soft jaws are typically adjusted using manual force as opposed to the more expensive chuck jaws which are clamped using hydraulic force. Because of the limited manual force available for securely clamping soft jaws in place, it is especially desirable to achieve a strong, rigid, accurate, manually inserted interfit between a chuck jaw and its coacting jaw holder.